User talk:.Shelly./Archive 5
Charart Request Hi! I'm from the Warriors Share Wiki. I'm new on this wiki, I decided to join it! I heard of a charart and I'd like to ask you to do one for me! Thanks! Name: Whisperkit Gender: She-Cat Rank: Kit (obviously lol) Pelt Length: Long Description: Whisperkit is a light gray she-cat with tints of white in her fur and darker gray dapples along with shiny dark blue eyes. 15:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind lightening the shading a teensy bit, please? Other than that it's perfect! 16:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Requested Rollback Rights I missed a few things that needed tweaking in the page. Thank you for catching that, they've been fixed and I moved your page to the proper name. 17:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hayberry? Ok so do i have to make a description on the warrior page or with the picture i dont get it >:( 22:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Lead Meeting Today at 22 on the wiki clock. Just some things that would be easier to talk about on the IRC with everyone. 02:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Hi, Shellheart! I'm in need of a charart and someone directed me to you. Here's a full description: Name: Flamestar Gender: Male Fur Length: Short, but not too cropped close Fur Color: Tortoiseshell (orange, black, white, hints of brown) Eye Color: Amber Scars: None Rank: Leader Markings, Scar, Injuries: None ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 16:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's great, but can you put the original pic back in my charcat? The picture was actually for my brother. Do you mind if he uses it for his website as an avatar picture? And also, I have a question. You have only five posts on your talk page from other people, and I'm wondering how to delete posts on a talk page. My own talk page seems to be cluttering up a bit and I want to 'clean it out.' ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 21:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ^:Rosepetal:^*Cookie! nom, nom, nom...* 21:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey, I was wondering, since you said she (Cinderheart) was called the second medicine cat, wouln't that'' not'' be on hold til the new blanks are done? I haven't read the book so I don't know what they say. 19:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean, and that does make sense for her to get an MC image. Thanks for answering my question! 19:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i don`t need you to be snotty with me. in the books, it says she has blue eyes. You are not the boss of me. but i will leave as it is so you wont have a fit. Oops sory about that. Thank you for telling me though. 05:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shelly, I just wondered why Sandypaw doesn't get a kittypet charart but Honeypaw does. Answer soon, 17:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Where was Honeypaw's gender confirmed? 17:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, *sigh* thanks. 17:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hello from your friendly QuoteEverythingInTheBook. Sorry I am so rubbish at this sight. I just wanted to tell you I haven't been ignoring what you are saying about me quoting everything, it is just i only realized you were warning me, like, now. I appologise for causing you trouble. I just like quoting. How do I know which quotes to add? Sorry, but I didn't know. what do you mean 'bad faith' hehe Wow, how do you automatically undo edits? I diddn't read the messages as i thought they were random stuff like you get on deviantart Gift~ Erm, My mistake. It's a tad big. Unless you think it's okay. If not, I can make it smaller. You don't really need to use it for anything, it's you're choice.~ :) . 23:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Just leave me alone. Got it? Or is that to ccomplicated for you to understand?23:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Since your speedpaints are open again, I was wondering if you could make me one. A cat batting at an ornament on the floor. The cat's description: brown tabby with green eyes. If you don't mind, of course. :3 03:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) just leave me alone. you are the bully, not me. Ivypool241 03:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) i didnt do anything to you leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh, my God stop talking to me. i think you have an obsession with being mean to people. My goodness! I know you use a tablet and all, but your handwriting on the apprentice tutorial is really nice =p I use a mouse so it would look super wiggly. XD *is thinking about redoing my tutorial* 06:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Really now. Huh. I never thought it'd be difficult to use a tablet, but how would I know? Haha. Anyway, you're welcome. Your tutorial was very nice and informative. Should help anyone needing it ^^ 06:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes I know. I was banking on the apprentice blanks being approved. I'll have it up before the deadline, promise :3 Thank you for the reminder though, I appreciate it. 18:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reserved Charart Yeah, sorry. I thought it was the date you put the image up for approval. Is it supposed to be the date you reserved it? ~Breezewhisker~ 21:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Thanks for telling me. ~Breezewhisker~ 22:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Removing Project Members? Back when I ran the project it was a month without any contribution to the project (with crit counting as contribution, so theoretically you could have a non-artist member) meant you were moved to elder for a week. And were removed from the project after a week as an elder. Back when I ran it we didn't really run into situations with senior warriors (it was way back, when the wiki first started, before a number of people began to consider it the be-all-and-end-all of Warriors Wiki involvement. I stand firmly against a person not being able to get a Warrior/Senior Warrior rank back after idling out (It dosen't serve the project well to drop them down a level. All it does is waste project time.) Though you might put a timer on that (ie: return within 6/9/12 months and you get your old rank back. After that you start at the highest rank you qualify for without nomination to account for the fact that a long time away from the projet disconnects you from the way that project works). I hope that helps. Lemme know if you have more questions. Or if you have AIM, MSN, Skype (I'm invisible most of the time, poke me to check if I'm there. I have a Skype stalker), ICQ, Yahoo!, me.com, or GoogleTalk just let me know which one and I'll give you my credentials (or you could find them on the CoSC staff page). 13:24, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Apprentices Ah, thanks. That new rule confused me. I'll just remove Creekfeather. 19:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. 22:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Could you make a speedpaint for me Shelly? Can you make her gathering herbs? My cat is a golden furred cat that has mottled fur. I can give you the charart that Thistleberry made for me if you need it. =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 03:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Screening Process Hey could you go on the IRC for a bit? 22:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay Im sorry im a liar i have to get off. But soon okay? We gotta do some brainstorming. 22:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sccreening Process Do apprentices who have chararts approved have to take the screening process? Or is it just new users? 13:22 Sun Dec 11 Thank you for the clarification Shelly. I now know the screening process doesn't quite involve me. 20:18 Sun Dec 11 Re:Willowshine Fire away. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 01:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Smoky I'm very sure it was him. He's mentioned as being grey, and he says he's from a farm. 03:35, December 12, 2011 (UTC) All right, makes sense (I fail ._.) But since you added some information to his page, doesn't that mean I can keep my tweak up? If not, I'm fine. I'm not one of those new users who b'awws about their chararts being declined. 03:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll delete them Tigerheart273 03:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Also, can I ask a question? How do you get your signature to separate into different pages? Eye of the Tiger 03:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Character Request Name of Cat: Seedpaw Gender: She-cat Description: Dark gray she-cat with flecks of white and icy-blue eyes (Could you use the new apprentice image?) Pelt length: Long Rank: Apprentice (Medicine Cat) Markings/scars, injuries, etc: None Thanks! 12:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) She had white flecks (see Weedwhisker). Sorry if I was unclear about that...my fault. :3 But other than that it looks great, thanks. 00:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! One more question, though. How do I seperate all of the templates on my page so they don't take up all that space? 11:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't realize it, so so so sorry! It's okay if you mark the new one for deletion, it's fine...I'm sorry I've caused trouble for you... Yellowpaw About your comment on Yellowfang/paw, how would i round her eyes? Maple♥poolMischief brewing 02:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) More work for Shelly. >:D Hey Shelleh. I was wondering if I could have a picture of Ivyheart, on some sort of cliff, looking out into the ocean, which is in the distance. Just incase you don't remember, Ivy's a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws with green eyes. :3 Thanks soo much! <3 02:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Shelly, I'm serious. You do not have to do the ocean part. XD 02:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Speed paint Hey Shelly I just saw that you have speed paint requests open, so here it goes. Could you speed paint firestar and sandstorm watching leafkit and squirreling play. Is that too hard? 03:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thank you soooo much! How soon do you think you'll have it? A month? 03:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Speed paint Hey I know I was a brat and turned down your offer before, but I was wondering if you would be a wonderful person and let me request on now? 04:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd like hawkfrost looking evil by the lake. Pretty much go crazy with what you want to do with that. And don't worry about taking a long time, I'll probably forget I asked and be all excited and terribly confused at your mind reading abilities when I get it XD 04:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh and to really astound me with your mind reading abilities, could the song be flawed design by stablio? Thanks! 04:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratz on 4000 edits! I can't believe that you reached that in less than a year! 13:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Hiya, Shelly! Congrats on becoming an official rollbacker, no doubt the vote would've passed. =) 13:59, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Boo Chat mod and rollback, huh? Congrats, Shelly~ 21:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on rollback and chat mod and everything! You deserve it! :D 21:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I have been chatbaned but i am very sorry my cat likes to walk on the computer it was her. :) ~~Ivyclaw~~ She does love the computer! She did do it. ~~Ivyclaw~~ Rollback Congrats on becoming a Rollbacker on Warriors Wiki! I knew you'd become one. 06:18, Wed, Dec, 14, 2011 Are you saying im lying!!! :/ About the chat thing. I'm sorry if I annoyed you. Sky-Jedi You will talk to me. 09:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banned Just so you know, unless I need to take action on it (IE: harassments or personal attacks) there's no need to let anyone know about the bans you make. Do continue to take screenshots, though, as they make dealing with things like "Shellheart banned me unfairly! Unban me!" very easy to settle. Nothing settles a he-said-she-said faster than a record of what was said ;) 13:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) : It's not like we have any process outline anywhere about how they're suposed to be handled ;) Better to armor the requarter excessivly than not at all. 16:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Shelly. It's Beautiful. <3 20:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shellheart, I would like a charart please. There's a picture of her. I know it's only the face but thats all I got Name of Cat: Tigerclaw Gender: Female Description (eye color as well): The pelt color is a ruddy brown tabby with green eyes Pelt length: Short Rank: Warrior Markings/scars, injuries, etc: a scar down the right side of the face, near the eye Please try your best! Thanks! :) Re: No you may pick want you song you want to use. Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 02:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry I had no idea it was copyright. :( Shadowclaw57 03:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Shadowclaw57 Join PCA? Hi Shelly, can I join PCA? I'm new around here but I practice chararts all the time. I'd like to reserve Ferretclaw's apprentice charart too. If you look at my profile pic it's of the charart :) FerretclawLover 15:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, because I just joined it won't let me edit it. :( FerretclawLover 15:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you so much! FerretclawLover 15:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you mind doing a charart for me? It's of Icewish <3 Name: Icewish Gender: She-Cat Rank: Medicine Cat Apprentice Fur Length: Long Eye Color: Ice Blue Pelt Color: White with Light Gray Flecks and Gray Paws, and Tail-Tip Extras: Tiny Scar on her Shoulder FerretclawLover 16:03, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I fixed it, would you mind checking it out? I think it would be good to start doing it with you for now so there will be less to do once I get it up for approval, if that's alright with you, of course :) FerretclawLover 16:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Thank you so much! I'll go fix that right now ;) FerretclawLover 16:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reuploaded it again. Darn smudge tool :P FerretclawLover 16:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) By the way I just realized you did Ferretclaw's warrior image! Do you like him? I think he's awesome, well that is kind of obvious looking at my username lol :) FerretclawLover 16:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have it uploaded. I still have to fix the white in between the whiskers but i'll fix it in a second. FerretclawLover 16:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you soooooo much! *hugs* Just so you know...i'm a hugger :P FerretclawLover 16:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reuploaded Ferretclaw's apprentice due to Paleclaw's comment :) FerretclawLover 17:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay since Cloudskye is busy I will ask you since you just became chat moderater, congratz by the way. Okay I got banned from the chat about a month ago and my ban still wasn't been lifted. I belive I got banned for spaming. (on another note, how is the speedpaint going?) 23:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh my gosh this is beautiful!!! You matched Acornflight exactly, great job! Also never heard this song but I liked it. =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 02:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Shelly! :D That was fun! We should do another contest, maybe in the spring? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 04:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I've just been a bit grouchy and in a bad mood lately. A lot of people have been bugging me when they really didn't do anything wrong. I really am sorry. I'm not angry at you or anything. And don't take the post about the loners personally, I wasn't really happy that Iceheart automatically got the apprentice blanks, and I just didn't want it to happen again. It's nothing personal. So really, I am sorry. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) PCA News Hey Shelly. Recently I just haven't had enough time to update the news (or at least that's what I tell myself) so it's really behind, but I realized that most of the news and stuff just doesn't interest me anymore, and I rarely check the talk page unless it's to archive something or add a new apprentice in. I don't take much interest in the debates as I'm generally kinda indifferent on them. You, on the other hand, are very much involved in them, but not so much that you would taint the news with your own opinion. Wanna take the news over for me? I know you'd do a much more thorough job than me if you were willing ^^ 23:37 Fri Dec 16 Thanks, Shelly! That takes a load off my shoulders <3 01:11 Sat Dec 17 OK... Pokes userpage* Oh, hi, just trying to figure out if this is just a decoy...it says that: Speedpaint requests are open. Jumps for joy Yippee! I'll admit, the JayxHalf one is my absolute favorite, but, well...could you have Ivypool and Dovewing play-fighting. As for the setting, go as crazy as you want. They can be kits, apprentices or warriors, the only part I really thought about was the cats. :) 00:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! 02:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) One more little thing, I'd like Dovewing's eyes to be green. Personally, I'm against the pale gold and maybe the blue. Choose any song that you want! :) 10:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions Ok, so, number one, who is the blue cat in your charart? Also, can I have a speedpaint with Lionblaze and Cinderheart sharing tongues under, I don't know, a christmas tree in the snow? Sorry for all the work... Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 01:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, how about Bluestar and Oakheart? If you've already done them too, I'll settle with CrookedxWillow. Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 01:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Excuse my grammar there^, but anyways, thanks! Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 01:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ALERT! Art-Stealer. Look here to see the art-stealer. That is all. 20:26 Sat Dec 17 Re; Then why were you so quick to set up the vote? 21:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Perhaps we should open it now to get things started? So people can see before they vote a rough outline. And the sooner we start the sooner we finish, which is reallly why i want to start now, but if people ask im saying the first point. Looks more legit. 23:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay whatever is faster. 23:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I know that but that doesnt mean i cant want it tobr fast. 00:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Those images weren't prematurly approved. And i wont say youre wrong. But i want this be to get through this quickly but properly, theres nothing wrong with that. 01:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) And one more thing i feel i oaghta point out, no where in the qguidelines does it say you you havce to wait a week to decline a image due to lack of work. But im tried of debating it. Im going to "Step back from PCA for a bit" and log off for the night. Gnight. 01:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC)